Utau Storybook Lare
by Yuki hayashi
Summary: Collection of stories. Each chapter is a diffrent story. Includes japanese vocaloids and my Utau Lare and Citrus. Stories include:Vocaloid virus, Daughter of Magent and more.
1. Chap 1: Vocaloid Virus Lare

Creation

I wake into a lab filled with weird looking tools and tubes. Everything was in a strange blue and a weird screened appeared in front of me with weird numbers. What happened to me? Who am I? I thought. It was then that I realized I was in a glass tube. I banged on the glass for awhile and then two people appeared in front of me, both wore black lab coats. One was a guy with long purple hair. He smiled at me. "My beautiful creation." He said. He then touched the glass. "Creation?! What?" A woman with long pink hair looked at me with a smile, she had a clipboard. "You don't know who you are?" She then wrote something on the clipboard. "Ah, complete memory wipe." She said happily.

Delete

Delete...delete...delete. I knew this was a dream, it had to be, cause everywhere I looked was the word delete in neon blue colors and darkness. Dark. Delete. Memory gone. I must have something to do with these words. They could be my past or the answer to my loneliness...why am I alone? I tried to speak but I couldn't hear..and I was muted. It was then that I saw words appearing in front of me. World is mine is what I saw. World is mine. What world? Mine? Me or you? Who is this you, if there is no one else, but me. Though if the world was mine...wouldn't it say World is yours? The next words I saw was errors...system error scrolling across my eyes. Where am I? In my mind? Asleep? I saw the words Failure and delete, then I could only see white.

Experiment

I wake to find myself strapped to a table, a bright shining light in front of me. "Ah...she has awaken." The bright light went away and a girl with long blue hair appeared. A man with blue hair appeared in my view, who then said. "Experiment...successful." "Experiment?" I asked, my ears started to ring. "Yes." The girl said. "Experiment." I could then feel my body get hotter and hotter and hotter. The two looked at me with shock, as I started to see color spots and heard beeping. The one with dark blue hair turned. "Oh no! Experiment failing!" She said before colors spots took over my vision and I saw nothing.

I am queen

For some reason I felt...happy at the scene laid before me. There was a crowd below me, I wore a long rich fancy dress, had a crown on my head and sat in a fancy chair on a balconey overlooking a courtyard at the bottom of the courtyard two girls, one with short brown hair another with short green hair was walking up the steps toward two nooses set up just for them. I opened a fan and fanned myself as I laughed silently. _That's what they get for defying me._I thought. It was a thought I didn't think of my own will. It was like...I was someone else. A couple of men, men who were lower than me, who served me loyally. Was it their own fear or did they really liked serving me? I do not know. I watched as they wrapped a noose around the two girls heads. I smiled. "Do you have any last words?" I asked silently. I felt a stare coming from the side of me. I turned my head and saw my servant, a guy who was older than me. He wore his usual black attire. "Is there something you want to say Hiyama?" "Nothing." I looked back down at the courtyard, I then stood up from my seat as I shouted. "NO!" Down in the courtyard a young girl with black hair and a girl older than her who had long pink hair and a strand of hair sticking up had just cut the nooses and now all 4 girls were running away. _Miki...yuki..Meiko..Gumi. All running away! I must stop them!_ I thought. I lifted up my hand to give the signal to get the girls, but before I could I felt a knife on my throat. "Hello...your majesty." I looked behind me out of the corner of my eye. "So, you finally came." I said. "Yes." "My sweet executioner." He lifted the knife off my throat and took a step back. I turned my head and saw a guy with orange hair, wearing a suit of armor. I took a knife from my sleeve I then pointed it at him as he pointed his at me. When then plunge toward each other..then..darkness..

Candy shop Wonderland

I wake to find myself in a candy shop. I explored and looked everywhere, until I found myself at a counter. There was a single silver bell on the counter. Right next to the bell, a sign said:Ring for assistance. I picked up the bell and rang it as I looked around. Silence...I turned to put the bell down on the counter and saw two people, a girl and a guy with a similar face, both had blond hair. I jumped. "Did we scare you?" They both said. "Just a little surprised." "How can we be of assistance to you?" Asked the guy. "Are you looking for a certain thing?" Asked the girl. I shook my head. "Wondering if we're having a sale?" I shook my head. "Wanna know the owners?" I shook my head. "Hmmm.....well brother. What do you think she needs help with?" Asked the girl. "I dunno. Let's ask her!" "Okay." The girl said before turning back to me. "What do you need help with?" She asked. "Exit...to find the exit." I said. "Okay! Just follow us!" They said before going around the counter. They then lead the way and I followed. We walked through a hallway, went through a forest and even had tea! We continued to walk and walk and walk. I began to think...maybe they don't know where the exit is. We walked and walked and walked. I then decided to say something. "Do you even know where the exit is?" I asked. "Uh...." "You don't know where the exit is?" "No...that's not true." They said and continued to walk. I followed them and we finally stopped walking and was inside a castle. "Uh...this doesn't look like the exit." I said. They said nothing, then the lights went out.

Virus

I opened my eyes and looked around myself. It was my room and I was laying in my bed. "Lare! I made some soup for you!" The door to my room opened and in came Citrus, carrying a tray with a bowl and a glass of water. There was a hat on top of his orange haired head. I looked at him. "What?" He asked as he dragged a table to my bedside and put the tray down on the table. "What happened?" I asked. I touched my head and felt a wash cloth. "Hmm? What do you mean what happened? Man, that virus must be one strong one to affect you this much!" He said. "Virus?" "Yeah, your sick cause there's a virus running through your system. Even though they may look like they won't, even programs can get sick." He said. "Its probably giving you weird dreams." He said. I sat up and he handed the tray to me. I started to eat the soup, it was some type of vegetable soup. When I was finished I put it back on the table. I then pulled the covers off of myself and tried to stand up, but the world started to spin and I began to fall. Citrus caught me. "Even a program can get sick eh? Is that even possible?" Citrus shrugged. He then helped me back into bed and started to sing a soft melody, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chap 2: Daughter of Magenta

Those who gave life to me have taken plants from their garden and drank the plant's juices so they could fade into black. Those who were under them took control of me and I was the puppet down below on the stage. My love...is much stronger from their control, my love for him was my only light in this dark world.

Those who gave life to me, abandoned me, left me in the darkness and walked away. Those who gave lessons to me, were the ones who picked me from darkness and raised me. Present times, I find a similar face to mine in the street. He aimed for peace, but was muted. He was content with it, he found me. He....my elder brother. By that time, my heart beats for a girl who's time with the throne synced with the time I left this side of the land. I still loved her, but I want to...need to find who I am and was.

He left...my light left me behind to let my heart rot away and turn into emptiness. He left to go to the other side. I wept in my heart, I knew we wouldn't be able to come close to each other. He was now...my enemy.

**_Two lovers eh? From to different opposing parts of land. I want to have fun, let's play a game. A game of Tragedy Romance. A game of Romeo and Juliet._**

Those of Orange are not welcome in Magenta

Those of Magenta are not welcome in Orange.

We are like Romeo and Juliet. We're from two separate worlds, yet we still love each other. Will it end like R and J? Will we suffer the same fate?

I wander into town trying to get a break from being a puppet. A cover up for a council with corrupted minds. I find myself in a alley where I meet a fortune teller man in his own shop. He looked in my eyes for awhile before saying he knew what I desired. I did not believe him, until he said. You desire him, Citrus. He then said he was a man who didn't get a lot of customers and that he'll help me with a fee. A paid him in a ruby, sapphire, diamond, and a piece of gold. He then told me that there is a forest within the borders between the two lands, within the forest is a mansion. If you enter the mansion, you can see the one you desire. Though there is a condition, you can only come at the mansion at 8 PM and must leave at 12:00 PM. "If you don't follow these terms, there will be consequences that I have absolutely no responsibility over." He said. I nodded my head. He then lead me to the forest and showed me the mansion. When I turned around to say thank you, he was gone. I then walked back to the castle to be a puppet once more.

I was running errands, time has certainly passed quickly. I found my brother and now I was running errands for him, the Prince of Orange. Who hasn't told me, why my parent's abandoned me. As I was running errands I found myself in a mysterious looking shop. "Have you come to have your palms read? Or have you come to test my abilities?" A woman's voice said. I followed the voice to a room, where a woman sat in front of a crystal ball. "Please sit." She said, I sat down. "I can see that you desire something, sir. You desire her...Queen of-" I shushed her. "Not so loud." The woman smiled. "Of course. I can arrange a meeting between you two if you like, but it'll cost." She said. I took out some gold pieces and put it on the table. The woman took it away. "There's a forest that borders the two lands, within the forest you'll find a mansion. That will be where you meet the one you desire. Though there are some terms to apply to that." She said. "What are the t-" "I'm getting to that part. The terms are, you must arrive at 8 PM and leave at midnight." She said. "Come, let me show you the way." I followed her to the mansion forest, when I turned around so I could tell her that I'm in her debt, she disappeared. I went back to the castle.

Next day....

It was 7:58 and I had just found the mansion, by the time I walked there it was 8PM. Though I could've sworn I saw someone come inside before me. I started to explore inside and I found him, the one I was looking for. He was looking out the window staring at the moon, something he did when he was young. He then turned around and looked at me, I smiled as he offered his hand. I reached out my hand to take it, but I changed my mind and hugged him. "Its really you." I said. "Yeah." He said as he hugged me back. Tears started to flow down my face as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment, our moment.

The night seemed to pass so quickly, cause before I knew it, it was midnight and I had to leave her. Before we even part ways, I kissed her and we both promised we'll arrive the next night.

**_Now for the next moment of fun...how about a nice little block?_**

Nights after nights we visited each other. I then started to look forward to the nights, that is until one day when I was caught skipping tutoring sessions. Which lasted from 7 and ended at 9. I knew there was no possible way for me to actually sneak out and not get caught. It felt like my whole world was crumbling, I loved being with Citrus and he loved being with me. Besides, unlike Citrus who is training to be a knight, I was sitting in the castle's library learning on royal history and rules. Though, I did plan a little something, which worked but sadly I arrived at the mansion too late and Citrus was already out in the forest. I ran into his arms and kissed him. I apologized for being late, he forgave me, but then he suddenly pushed me away. I turned around and saw one of the council men standing there. I knew what was going to happen now, I was going to be under a tight watch and I would never see Citrus again. My heart ached just thinking of it. My light...was taken away from me again.

Months later....

We were caught, but being caught made me work harder to become a knight. My one and only goal is to achieve peace between the two separate kingdoms and be with her again. I was now walking from training when I ran into my older brother, who then started to tell me what happened. "Our parents were gamblers, they made a deal with the land of magenta, the one who loses must give up their youngest heir in the others land. Sadly it was Orange who lost the deal and had to give up the youngest." After that he told me about my first assignment as a Knight. To get the Queen of Magenta who's heart is cruel and cold. "It'll take place during a execution." I gripped my blade, while I was informed about the Queen's deeds. I gathered a few people to accompany me on the mission, a squad. After packing, we were then heading to Magenta territory through disguises.

**_Very intresting...looks like the game is going to get more fun._**

My heart was filled with darkness, my Citrus hole was filled with sorrow. Darkness...Dark. I want everyone to suffer the same pain as me, so I listened to my puppet masters and did everything I was asked to do. I now sat on a throne with a crown and a very rich dress. My servant came in. "Your Majesty, it is time." I stood up and started to walk towards my servant, we were going to watch traitors get hanged. Another helping of Dark and gore for me. My servant summoned my bodyguards with me and we were off.

Getting into Magenta wasn't so hard, in fact I used the forest to get there. Being there now had made me feel...horrible. I missed her, my love. I shook off memories of her off as my squad and I went through the forest and into Magenta. We then put on disguises.

There was a crowd below me, I wore a long rich fancy dress, had a crown on my head and sat in a fancy chair on a balcony overlooking a courtyard at the bottom of the courtyard two girls, one with short brown hair another with short green hair was walking up the steps toward two nooses set up just for them. I opened a fan and fanned myself as I laughed silently. _That's what they get for defying me._I thought. It was a thought I didn't think of my own will. It was like...I was someone else. A couple of men, men who were lower than me, who served me loyally. Was it their own fear or did they really liked serving me? I do not know. I watched as they wrapped a noose around the two girls heads. I smiled. "Do you have any last words?" I asked silently. I felt a stare coming from the side of me. I turned my head and saw my servant, a guy who was older than me. He wore his usual black attire. "Is there something you want to say Hiyama?" "Nothing." I looked back down at the courtyard, I then stood up from my seat as I shouted. "NO!" Down in the courtyard a young girl with black hair and a girl older than her who had long pink hair and a strand of hair sticking up had just cut the nooses and now all 4 girls were running away. _Miki...Yuki..Meiko..Gumi. All running away! I must stop them!_ I thought. I lifted up my hand to give the signal to get the girls, but before I could I felt a knife on my throat. "Hello...your majesty." I looked behind me out of the corner of my eye. "So, you finally came." I said. "Yes." "My sweet executioner." He lifted the knife off my throat and took a step back. I turned my head and saw a guy with orange hair, wearing a suit of armor. I took a knife from my sleeve I then pointed it at him as he pointed his at me. When then plunge toward each other..then..darkness..

_We both woke up in tombs separate from each other._

_It shocked both of us, that we both came up with the same idea._

_To stab the other, but not deep and smear sleep on our blades._

_We walked out of the tombs...found each other and moved away from the Island._

_"Ah this game was fun and they brought peace to the island with their deaths. Ah, what a nice game this has been right?" I asked._

_"Yes, A very nice game, especially when we were both playing it." Said my twin._

The End


End file.
